For worse
by Mistyarrow
Summary: Les larmes, la peur, le désespoir, la douleur, et un coeur brisé en train de brûler à travers les flammes de l'enfer... SPOILER! End scène 6x23!


**Bonsoir! **  
**Et oui, l'année dernière je n'ai pas fait d'os sur le final pourtant très controversé (j'en ai fait une fiction... ^^) mais cette fois-ci, je ne manque pas à mon devoir et après avoir visionné le 6x23, j'ai eu cette idée immédiatement, bon, évidemment ce ne sera pas original au niveau du thème, mais je vous laisse juger: **

* * *

For worse.

Le feu crépitait autour de la voiture, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait commençait à faire fondre la carrosserie pour finir par briser les vitres, les plantes présentes autour du véhicule s'embrasaient pour finir par créer des flammes semblant sortir des enfers, bientôt, un incendie se déclarerait, tuant sans doute des d'arbres et des animaux sauvages.

Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ?

Le feu autour de la voiture pouvait s'étendre autant qu'il le voulait, il pouvait tuer autant d'animaux et de végétations qu'il le souhaitait, mais rien de toutes ces catastrophes n'égaleraient la brûlure qui lui étreignait à présent le cœur.

- Non… Non…

Première parole depuis longtemps, si cela pouvait y ressembler tant sa voix était tremblante et brouillée par l'horrible boule qui montait dans sa gorge, sa vue commençait à devenir trouble à cause des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux verts emplis de désespoir, ses mains se mettaient à trembler d'angoisse et ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids à chaque seconde, sa robe de mariée lui semblait lourde soudainement… Encore plus que l'étau qui était en train d'enserrer son cœur.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton désespéré en s'élançant vers la voiture en feu qui contenait son amour.

Kate s'écroula près de la carcasse et se pencha pour voir l'intérieur de la voiture, mais elle n'y vit que des flammes ardentes, cruelles et sans pitié qui faisaient fondre les sièges et le volant de la voiture, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, mais aucune trace de son fiancé.

-Castle… ? Appela-t-elle avec espoir, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans la voiture.

Mais elle ne reçu pour réponse que le crépitement lent et sadique des flammes, aucun appel à l'aide, aucun mouvement, aucun indice ne pouvait la laisser penser que Rick avait survécu.

Elle ne voyait presque plus rien, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause des étincelles présentes près d'elle ou des grosses larmes qui commençaient à dégringoler sur ses joues. S'il n'était pas dans la voiture, où pouvait-il être alors ? Kate se redressa et fit le tour du brasier qu'avait été le véhicule qui contenait son bien-aimé, essayant avec l'espoir ridicule et dérisoire de voir le corps de Castle bouger en signe de vie, essayant avec le cœur battant et les mains tremblantes d'effrois d'entendre un gémissement lui signifiant que Rick était encore conscient, mais elle n'obtint rien de tout ça, bien au contraire, la vision qui s'offrit à elle fut la pire choses qui lui ai été donné de voir dans toute sa malheureuse existence.

-Oh non, je vous en supplie non…

Le corps de Castle gisait là, à quelques mètres d'elle, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme s'il avait voulu se protéger de quelque chose, il ressemblait à un enfant venant de faire un cauchemar, il ressemblait à une bête sauvage venant de se faire tirer dessus par un chasseur, toute sa posture reflétait la peur et la crainte, mais il n'était pas en train de brûler dans la voiture au moins, y avait-il donc une chance qu'il soit en vie ?

-Au mon dieu Castle !

La jeune femme se précipita vers le corps de Rick et le prit par les épaules pour l'emmener loin de ce spectacle désastreux, mais elle semblait avoir perdue le peu de force qui lui restait déjà, les mains de Kate tremblaient si fort qu'elle était obligée de planter ses ongles dans la peau de celui qui était censé se marier avec elle, ses jambes étaient devenues si frêles sous le coup des émotions qu'elle trébucha plusieurs fois dans la terre carbonisée et les bouts de carrosserie aillant été épargné par le feu, mais elle s'en moquait, qu'importait la douleur, qu'importait sa force physique devenue inexistante, qu'importait ses ongles commençant à saigner à force de déchirer la peau douce de Castle, la seule chose qui comptait était de le sauver, de le sortir de là et de l'éloigner du danger.

Et ensuite tout irait bien, comme d'habitude, il ouvrirait les yeux, s'excuserait pour son retard avec son éternel sourire qui la faisait craquer et ils s'embrasseraient sous les rayons du soleil des Hampton, tout irait bien, parce qu'ils étaient réunis, parce qu'elle était venu le chercher.

Parce que leur histoire était un conte de fée…

Dans la précipitation, Kate se prit les pieds dans sa robe et tomba par terre dans un cri plaintif avec le corps de Castle à ses pieds, si elle avait été en pleine forme elle aurait pu continuer, si elle n'avait pas eu ce poids sur le cœur elle aurait pu se relever, si elle n'avait pas eu le corps tremblant elle aurait pu continuer à trainer Castle hors de danger, mais malheureusement elle en était incapable, elle n'avait plus aucune force, ni physique ni morale, elle n'avait plus rien, rien à par le corps de son fiancé contre ses jambes.

-Castle… Murmura-t-elle en tirant le corps de ce dernier avec ses ongles enfoncés dans sa chair.

Doucement, comme s'il était aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, elle lui posa la tête contre son cœur, mettant une main dans le bas de son dos et l'autre derrière sa nuque pour le tenir comme lorsqu'il la portait jusqu'à leur lit après qu'elle se soit endormie devant un film sur le canapé.

La jeune femme serra le corps de Rick contre elle et posa sa tête contre la sienne, elle voulait lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était désormais avec elle, contre son corps, et leurs cœurs allaient s'accorder et battre à l'unisson, exactement comme lorsqu'ils marchaient côte à côte ou quand ils faisaient l'amour.

-Rick… Hey Rick tu m'entends ? Appela-t-elle avec une voix digne d'une enfant abandonnée.

Mais malgré cet appel, aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de son amant pourtant habitué à lui souffler des mots d'amours si tendres et encourageant à ses oreilles, aucune parole ne franchit la barrière des lèvres qu'elle aimait tellement embrasser, seul le crépitement des flammes cruelles et tortueuses parvint à ses oreilles.

-Castle… ? Réessaya-t-elle en n'osant même pas lui demander s'il était capable de l'entendre et de la sentir trembler d'angoisse contre son corps.

Là encore, seules les flammes lui répondirent, pas aucun bruit n'émanant du corps de Castle, pas aucune plainte lui signifiant qu'il avait mal quelque par, il affichait une expression sereine, digne de celle d'un petit garçon en plein rêve, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il dormait à ses côtés.

Seulement là il ne dormait pas, elle le savait, tout au fond de son cœur, Kate savait que Castle ne lui répondrait plus jamais.

Kate savait qu'à partir de l'instant où il avait raccroché, plus jamais elle n'entendrait Castle lui parler, plus jamais elle n'aurait le droit de l'entendre rire lorsqu'elle lui faisait des chatouilles après ou avant un câlin plutôt chaud, plus jamais elle ne l'écouterait lui expliquer que malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie leur faisait traverser ils seraient plus forts simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient, plus jamais Castle ne la taquinerait rien que pour voir un sourire éclairer son visage, plus jamais il ne lui dirait ''je t'aime''…

Plus jamais…

Non ! Non ce n'était pas possible, ils s'étaient promis d'être toujours ensembles, de ne jamais s'abandonner, de ne jamais s'ennuyer, de toujours être comme deux jeunes amoureux qui souriaient rien qu'en se voyant le matin, qui s'embrassaient avec tendresse lorsqu'ils venaient de se dire des mots d'amours et qui faisaient de même mais avec passion lorsqu'ils se prouvaient à quel point ils s'aimaient avec leurs corps, ils étaient unis, complémentaires, et ce pour toujours, comme il lui avait promit…

-Castle… Castle ! Réveille-toi! S'écria-t-elle en perdant soudainement sa voix plaintive pour en adopter une beaucoup plus inquiète et désespérée.

Et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'il détestait la voir pleurer, malgré le fait qu'il s'empressait de la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentait qu'elle se mettait à trembler d'angoisse, malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours répondu présent lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, aucune parole réconfortante ne parvint à ses oreilles, pas un sourire taquin et amoureux ne vint franchir la barrière des lèvres de son fiancé, pas même un frisson ne parcouru son corps inanimé, rien… Du vide… De la solitude… De la panique… De la peine…

Un cœur blessé à jamais… brisé en de si nombreux morceaux qu'il se trouvait désormais impossible à réparer, pas même avec tout l'or et l'amour du monde. Elle n'en avait que faire, seul l'amour de Castle lui aurait permit de guérir, seuls ses bras protecteurs auraient pu lui permettre d'arrêter de trembler, seul sa voix suave et réconfortante aurait pu lui permettre d'arrêter de pleurer, seule sa présence aurait pu lui permettre de réparer son cœur pourtant complètement écorché.

Se sentant au bord du gouffre déjà complètement fissuré, Kate serra le corps inanimé de Castle contre son cœur et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux bruns de son fiancé qu'elle avait l'habitude de décoiffer avec ses doigts fins, il sentait l'essence, la fumée et la poudre, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il ne le serait plus jamais…

-Rick… Allez réveille-toi… Murmura Kate si faiblement qu'elle douta elle-même d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter tant de souffrance, qu'est-ce que Castle avait fait pour ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait au monde pour que ce dernier s'évertue éternellement à les séparer ?

Ce n'était pas juste… Ils étaient censés se marier ! Ils étaient censés vivre ensembles pour toujours, comme dans un conte de fée, pourquoi le leur n'avait pas le droit de se finir bien, pourquoi leur histoire était-elle condamnée à traverser des embuches sans arriver à s'en dégager, pourquoi étaient-ils destinés à être séparés de leur seul et unique amour ?

- Non ce n'est pas juste… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Castle ! Tu m'as promis de rester avec moi, tu as juré de me protéger quels qu'en soient les sacrifices, tu as promis qu'on resterait éternellement ensembles, qu'on ne s'ennuierait jamais, qu'on n'irait pas dans les deux mêmes restaurants et qu'on ne ferait pas l'amour que les jours de fêtes nationales*, tu me l'as promis Castle… Always… Tu te rappelle… ?

Toujours aucune réponse… Juste le crépitement des étincelles grandissant dans la voiture, le vent faisait bruisser le feuilles des arbres, défaisant complètement sa coiffure et les rendant de nouveau libres comme l'air, le souffle frais faisait danser les flammes les faisaient embraser les feuillages.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi la vie refusait le droit à Castle de lui répondre ? Il y avait d'autres couples à maudire, il y avait d'autres amoureux à détruire, pourquoi cela tombait sur eux ! Pourquoi étaient-ils obligés de souffrir, pourquoi étaient-ils destinés à être détruits, qu'avaient-ils fait au reste de la planète terre pour mériter autant de malheurs ?

-Castle… Je t'aime… Murmura Kate à l'oreille de l'amour de sa vie, espérant malgré tout l'entendre lui répondre qu'il l'aimait également, comme il lui avait dit il y a une heure dans la voiture encore en bon état, comme il lui avait dit avec toute la simplicité et la sincérité dont il était capable, il lui avait dit deux mots, les plus beaux de monde, les plus mélodieux à ses oreilles, les plus forts en émotions, les plus exaltants, les plus merveilleux à ses yeux…

Et désormais, c'était les mots les plus cruels qu'elle avait pu entendre…

Plus rien ne comptait, venait-elle de crier son désespoir au milieu des flammes de l'enfer et avec le corps de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus monde contre son corps tremblant il y a quelques secondes ? Venait-elle de rougir la joue de cet homme si précieux à ses yeux en un simple mouvement, venait-elle de le secouer jusqu'à s'en rendre malade elle-même, venait-elle vraiment d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de Rick jusqu'à-ce qu'ils finissent par laisser couler du sang aussi abondamment que ses yeux laissaient couler ses larmes ?

-Castle… Réponds-moi, je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

Encore et toujours ce mutisme, ce silence dans lequel Rick était condamné à rester pour toujours.

Kate suffoquait, sa poitrine lui faisait mal, ses joues étaient inondées de grosses larmes au gout horriblement acide, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, et le corps de Castle contre le sien ne bougeait toujours pas, il n'était même plus capable de la consoler, il était une coquille vide, ou plutôt une coquille contenant les plus belles choses au monde mais scellée pour toujours, le mur ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais…

Et elle, qu'était-elle maintenant ?

Absolument rien, plus depuis la seconde où Castle avait raccroché, plus depuis qu'il avait eu cet accident, plus depuis qu'elle l'avait vu dans cette voiture, plus depuis qu'elle avait comprit qu'il ne lui dirait plus jamais je t'aime…

Sa robe était en train de prendre feu, mais elle n'en avait que faire…

Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Et alors que la robe de sa mère s'enflammait, Katherine Beckett pouvait sentir son cœur brûler de désespoir en même temps que le smoking de Richard Castle, son ami, amant et mari sans même l'être officiellement.

Le temps passait…

Mais les flammes ne s'éteindraient jamais…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, alors pour expliquer un peu ce que vous venez de lire: **

**Bien entendu, on sait qu'il est vivant et qu'il n'a rien à craindre, cette scène ne verra jamais le jour (tant mieux!) mais j'étais tellement émue par ce final que je n'ai pu qu'écrire une scène de désespoir, et je n'ai pas voulu mettre un minimum d'espoir, pour vraiment imaginer le pire. **

**Ce final fut très critiqué, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, le coup de mec marié est peut-être un peu trop gros et j'avoue avoir dis "WTF" quand Kate à raconté l'histoire du: Tiens c'est rigollot on est bourrés on va se marier, lol... Aucun commentaire à faire dessus... **

**Mais sinon, nous avons la caractéristique principale de l'épisode: Quelqu'un s'est évertué à bousillé le mariage de Castle et Beckett, le coup de la salle qui brûle, la robe de mariée qui est foutue, et l'accident, tout dans cet épisode montre que quelqu'un à fait exprès de saboter le mariage, et ceci va se poursuivre dans le 7x01. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, cet épisode nous a prouvé que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre, quels que soient les obstacles, comme l'a dit Castle, et ça ne rends leur relation que plus belle. **

**Voilà, alors certes mon texte n'était pas original, mais je voulais juste exprimer le désespoir de la pauvre Kate, même si ce n'était pas facile à écrire... **

***_Dialogue entre Castle et Beckett dans le 6x18._ **


End file.
